iAm in Trouble
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: The Bushwell Plaza catches on Fire. Everyone leaves quickly out the door because the fire is spreading quickly. Only one problem. They're missing someone: Sam.


**A/N: I am having a little writer's block on ****iHave Another Side ****right now. So, unfortunately, you will have to wait a little longer, sorry. For now, I'd like to post a one-shot. I know this is random, but today happens to be JENNETTE McCURDY'S 19TH BIRTHDAY! Jennette is so awesome and she's one of the most selfless celebrities I've ever seen. Happy Birthday, Jennette! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'd love to own iCarly, seriously it's awesome, but I really don't, sadly:(**

**Summary: The Bushwell Plaza catches on Fire. Everyone leaves quickly out the door because the fire is spreading quickly. Only one problem. They're missing someone: Sam.**

**iAm in Trouble **

Carly, Sam, and Freddie had finished an awesome webcast.

"Awesome show, guys!" Freddie told Sam and Carly.

"I can't argue with you," Sam says, kind of sadly, "Which stinks because I like making you mad."

Freddie wondered, "Why?"

"Whenever you get mad you're face is hilarious. Seriously you'd get it if you saw it." She was laughing. She remembered all the times she'd made him mad. She loved pushing him to extreme anger. Which, in Sam's case, isn't surprising.

"It does not," He had set himself up, he was making the face. Carly had started laughing too.

"See! That's it! That's the face!," She laughed for like 3 minutes straight. _How can she breathe?_, Carly thought, "Alright, I'm good. Oh god, that kills me. You all want to get some smoothies or somethin'?"

"Sure," Carly and Freddie said, simultaneously.

"Okay cool, let's go." They were about to leave. Hurriedly, Spencer busted in the iCarly Studio and they knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, quickly.

"Look, we don't have much time, someone on our floor, there apartment is on fire. It's spreading, we have to get down there. Everyone's evacuating right now!"

"Come on!" They ran down the stairs. Spencer was first down the steps, then Carly, then Freddie, then Sam. Sam was running and everyone else was out the door already. She slipped down the stairs and gasped in pain as she landed on her leg. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Help!" She tried to call, but no one heard her.

* * *

><p>Everyone had evacuated the building; they had thought.<p>

"Oh my god, that was close. We almost died!" Carly said, as she had reached outside.

"Yeah, no kidding," Freddie said, hyperventilating from running.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry," Spencer said, "We'll figure something out. Thing is that all of us got out of there safely." They were relieved.

"Um...where is Sam?" Carly said, realizing her best friend was not among them.

"She came out with us didn't she?" Spencer panicked and so did Carly and Freddie.

"I don't see her!" Carly shouted.

"If she's not here then that means...she's in there! SAM!" Freddie called.

"Sam!" They all shouted, hoping she'd hear.

* * *

><p>"Help!" Sam was still calling. The fire had gotten closer she could smell the smoke intensifying. She knew if she wasn't out of there soon, she'd be fried meat. "Carly! Freddie! Help me! Please, I don't wanna die!" She let tears slip and kept crying and calling for help. The possibility that help might not come had crossed her mind. She didn't want to die. She was a tough girl, but anyone would be scared in this situation.<p>

She could smell the smoke and it was getting stronger by the second. She tried getting up, but her leg was broken. She couldn't move it and every time she did she was in so much pain. She couldn't do anything. She was alone, afraid, and in the path of a fire. She didn't want to die.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, what do we do?" Freddie was panicky and wanted to do anything to save the person that made his life miserable. Wow, that sounded weird.<p>

"I just talked to a fire fighter and they're gonna go look for her," Spencer said, quickly.

"That isn't good enough!" Freddie exclaimed, "She needs to be here now!"

"Freddie," Spencer said, trying to comfort him.

Freddie thought of what would happen if they hadn't found Sam. He cried and realized he couldn't let this happen. He looked at Carly and then at Spencer. he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

He ran into the burning Bushwell Plaza.

"Freddie, NO!" Carly said, now she might lose two best friends. She cried and so did Spencer.

The fire could be heard by Sam. The crackling, the burning. It was a matter of minutes before the fire would reach her. She was still not giving up. She couldn't die. She wouldn't die. She tried to reassure herself she'd live and now the odds weren't that good.

"Carly! Freddie! Anyone! Help! Please!" She'd been crying and she couldn't stop. This was bad. "HELP!" It was getting closer and she was starting to lose hope.

She heard a faint yell, "SAM!" Someone had called. She couldn't make out whose voice it was, "SAM!" She knew who it was this time.

"FREDDIE! I'm up here! Help!" She was a little relieved, but she knew Freddie and herself could still be in danger, "Be careful!" Freddie had made it to Carly's floor. He didn't know what to do, but whatever it was, he had to do it fast. "SAM!" He yelled.

"Freddie!" She screamed. He reached Carly's door. He kicked it in.

"Sam! Oh god. Are you okay?" Freddie said, kneeling down to her.

"Now that you're here, yes!" She said.

"Let's go!" Freddie said.

"I can't, I think I broke my leg falling down the stairs!" she was holding her leg.

"Alright," Freddie said, "Put your arm around my shoulders." She was too scared to question what he was doing. He put one arm around her back and one under her leg. He picked her up, "Does that hurt?"

"No, only a little," Freddie took off and ran as fast as he could carrying Sam. He had to hurry because he didn't know how fast this fire was.

He made it to the lobby and ran out the main door. He kept running until he reached Carly and Spencer. He was still carrying her.

"Sam! Oh god, are you okay?" Didn't she already answer this question? Sam was coughing, " Yeah, I think so."

A fireman came over, "She should go in the ambulance. Go to the hospital, make sure everything's alright and to get that leg fixed up."

"Can I ride in the ambulance with her?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, if you wish." Freddie looked at Carly and Spencer.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Carly will meet you there," Spencer said to Freddie and Sam.

Freddie nodded and carried Sam to the ambulance. They put her on a stretcher and put her in. Freddie climbed in. They closed the doors and started towards the hospital.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Me? What about you?" He replied.

"I'm fine," She assured him, "but I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Um, why did you save me?" That question he had to think about.

"I saved you because without you, the world is just not the same. I'm not the same." She smiled widely.

"You couldn't live without me, huh?" She joked. He seriously answered, "No, I couldn't."

"What does this mean?" She asked.

"It means that," Freddie took her hand, "I know what I'm feeling now. About you."

"And that would be?" She questioned.

He didn't give her an answer. He got up a bit and kissed her gently on the lips, and she kissed back.

He held her hand.

"Freddie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you too." The both smiled as he kissed her hand.

**A/N: I'd also like to wish happy birthday to ARIANA GRANDE. She is a talented singer and actress and I wish her a great birthday!**

**I hope you liked this one-shot! I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


End file.
